1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an information processing system.
2. Related Art
Connection between devices can be switched in an easy manner without having cable connections or changing the connection by connecting a plurality of devices through wireless communication. For example, in JP-A-2006-268845, technology allowing a user to easily perform a connection switch by displaying connection or non-connection of peripheral devices to each host device in a case where a plurality of host devices is connected through wireless communication has been described.
However, in the peripheral device disclosed in JP-A-2006-268845, a user needs to determine which one out of a plurality of host devices is selected. Accordingly, for example, in a case where a user computer and a plurality of printers can be connected to each other, the user needs to acquire the functions included in each printer and then needs to select and designate a printer that can perform the desired printing. In addition, when the user notices that a printer does not include the function for performing the desired printing after directing the printer to print, the user needs to select another printer.